Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince My Version
by RangerKern
Summary: This story what I believe could have happen in the sixth book. This story is based on JK Rowling characters. There are now three chapters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince-

Prologue- The Night

A knock sounded on the door startled James Potter, who was puttering around the house, wishing he was able to leave, but he knew that he could not leave his son and his wife. He made his way to the door knowing that it could only be one of four people. Being cautious, James took his wand out. He opened the door and saw Dumbledore standing there in his white robes.

James put his wand away and allowed Dumbledore enter the house. A smile immediately crossed James face. The smile was not returned. James knew that there was a problem. He led Dumbledore into the living room. Lily, who had just down the stairs with Harry in her hands, smiled with welcome. Seeing the expression on Dumbledore's face she ceased. Harry let out a laugh that seemed obliterate the gloom. Dumbledore for the first time since entering the house smiled.

Dumbledore motioned for Lily to join James in the living room. James and Lily took a seat on the couch. Dumbledore took the big chair seated directly across from them. Harry immediately reached out to be held by Dumbledore. Lily smiled at her son, and she looked across at Dumbledore as to ask if that is what he wanted too. Dumbledore stood and took young Harry from his mother. He held him and smiled a gentle smile down at him. Harry was the only one to see the sadness that filled his eyes as he smiled down at him. When he looked back up at the Potter's no trace of the sadness was there.

"A prophecy was told last nigh. It is the key, we have been waiting for," Dumbledore said.

"Does it tell who will bring him down, and how?" asked James who was trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He thought soon we all might be safe.

"Yes," Dumbledore replies, "it tells who might be able to stop Voldemort. It has to be one of two babies."

"Which babies?" Lily asked dreading the answer.

"It is either Harry," Dumbledore looking down at the baby in his arms who was contently playing with his beard. "Or it is Longbottom's son Neville. For both meet what the prophecy states."

James and Lily stared at each other in shock. During this time, Harry had gotten quite unaware of the undercurrents of the room. Harry tugged on Dumbledore's beard with all his might. Dumbledore let out oomph for it was expected. Harry let out another laugh snapping James and Lily out of their shock.

"What do we need to do?" asked James after a moment looking at Dumbledore.

"Nothing," said Dumbledore, "just be on your guard. Have you seen Sirius lately?"

"Yes, we just saw him a few days ago. We told him to go hide in a safe place."

Dumbledore nodded. He knows that Sirius could take care of himself. He also knew that he was the first person that Voldemort would look for as a possible secret keeper. He wished that the Potters had allowed him to be their secret keeper, but he had understood why they had not. Dumbledore stood, and he gave Harry back to Lily.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Lily more by route than anything else. She knew that he would refuse just like he had done all those other times she had asked. Dumbledore met her eyes and said,

"No I have to see the Longbottoms."

"So, Voldemort does know about the prophecy. Does he know the whole thing?"

"No we stopped him from learning the whole thing, but he knows who the two babies are that maybe able to destroy him. So, you need to be extra careful." Dumbledore left without another word.

James stared at Lily while she played with their son with love in her eyes. Lily sensed that James was staring looked up to meet his eyes. James knew that he would give his life to protect his wife and his son.

"Should we have told him that Sirius is not our secret keeper?" asked Lily.

James placed an arm around his wife saying nothing. Harry let out a cry drawing their attention. Both of them knew they would give up their lives to protect their son.

"Where are the Potters and the Longbottoms? Why haven't you found them?" asked Voldemort raising his voice on each word.

The Death Eaters looked at each other in fear. "Dumbledore has them hidden well. We do not have a clue where they are. No one is talking even under torture," said Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Malfoy, and said, "Crucio." Malfoy started to wither on the ground.

"My lord," said a voice in the back row, "I know where the Potter family is."

The Deatheaters parted to allow the speaker to pass. A smile crossed Voldemort face.

That night the door on the Potter's cottage opened with a crash. A figure draped in a dark rope stood in the doorway. James, who had come down stairs at a run with his wand out, saw the figure. He knew who had come. He pointed his wand at the figure and yelled,

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The figure easily blocked the spell.

"Do you really think that you can stop Lord Voldemort?" Lord Voldemort said in a menacing voice. He pointed his was at James and said, "Avadara Kedavra." James knew that he had failed to protect his wife and his child for he was trapped with no where to dodge the spell. He knew this was the one time his reflexes and wit would not be able to save him. A red light flashed from Voldemort's wand and James knew no more.

Voldemort stepped passed James like he was no more than a nuisance, and he made his way up the stairs to the child's room.

In her son's room Lily knew that James had not been able to stop Voldemort. She had sent a message for help, but she knew that they would not get here in time. She kissed her son's head and placed him in his crib where he would be the safest. She knew they had been betrayed by their friend.

The door to the nursery crashed opened. Lily spun around to confront the intruder and to plead for her son's life. "NOT HARRY, NOT HARRY, PLEASE NOT HARRY! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" A wail came from the crib cut into the night.

"Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside now…I will let you live," Voldemort said. He pushed her aside with a flick of his wand. "NOT HARRY, PLEASE NO, KILL ME INSTEAD," Lily continued to plead.

Voldemort glanced at Lily like she was worth nothing to him. He pointed his wand at the now silent baby ignoring Lily's pleading. He said the incantation that had killed his father. Lily stood between Voldemort and her baby at the last moment taking the spell. She died instantly still trying to protect her son.

Voldemort looked at Lily Potter, and said, "Silly girl nothing will stop Lord Voldemort." He pointed his wand at the baby once more, and he said, "Avadara Kedavra," one last time. The citizens of Gordic's Hollow saw a large flash of light on the hill.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were outside of the Potter's house. They had just arrived when there was a flash blinding him for a moment and pushing Hagrid back. Dumbledore took a look at the rubble and disapparated leaving Hagrid behind.

It took a moment for Hagrid to gather his bearings. He heard a loud sound overhead drawing his attention. He knew that Sirius had come in his motorcycle to the Potter's cry for help.

The motorcycle landed near Hagrid. Sirius took off his helmet and looked at the house. He looked at Hagrid with stricken eyes. Neither one of them said a word. They just stared at the rubble. Then a cry broke through the air.

Hagrid could not believe it. He walked towards the sound with big steps stepping over the debris easily. He saw James's body before he saw Lily's. Lily's body was covering her son's like she would protect him even in her death. Sirius, who had come to stand beside him, lifted Lily's body for Hagrid could pick up Harry. Sirius went over to lay Lily next to James.

Hagrid walked over to Sirius and handed before he could object. Harry quit crying suddenly. Sirius looked down at Harry for a moment, and then looked up at Hagrid. He gave Harry another long glance like he knew that it would be a long time before he saw him again. He noticed the lighting shape scar that was now on his forehead. The scar seemed to glow for a second and then fade once again. A sense of purpose filled Sirius. He knew what he had to do. He also knew that the cost be would probably be his wife. He looked back up at Hagrid.

"Where are you going to take him?" Sirius asked as he handed Harry back to Hagrid. He knew that Dumbledore would have a plan in place that would keep Harry safe.

"I am taking him to his Aunts," replied Hagrid.

Sirius grimaced slightly, because of what he knows about Lily's sister. He could not argue where Harry was staying till he got his revenge for the Potters murders. So he did not complain about the choice. He figured he could get Harry back if he survived. They walked back to where Sirius had parked without saying a word.

Sirius took out his keys and handed them to Hagrid. A surprise look crossed Hagrid's face. He knew how much Sirius treasured his bike. Hagrid started to protest, but he was cut off with a gesture.

"I won't need it anymore, and it will be easier to transport Harry in it," said Sirius. He disapparated without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One- Starting to Wake up**

Almost fifth teen years later the young baby with the scar still lived at Privet Drive. Harry had been attending Hogwarts for five years. Each year seemed to bring even more danger. The danger had not only affected him, but his friends and family as well.

During this last school year Dementors had tried to kill his cousin, Dudley and himself not far from this very house. He had gotten in trouble for using magic outside of school, and if it had not been for the headmaster of Hogwarts he would have been expelled. Arthur Weasley, his best friend father, was attacked while Harry was asleep at Hogwarts, but he saw the whole thing in his dreams. His godfather, Sirius, had died protecting him from Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Harry and Dumbledore were now believed that Voldemort was back. Then the prophecy that everyone seemed to want told Harry that he was the only one who could stop Lord Voldemort, because he had a power with in him. Dumbledore had also told him that he would either become a victim or a murderer.

Harry shot up in bed. He took a deep shuddering breath. Harry placed his head in his hands trying to clear his head. He was getting tired of this. Ever since Harry got home from Hogwarts a week ago he had not been able to get a full night sleep. The only two items that has gone right since he got back from Hogwarts was his scar which has not hurt him in a week, and the way the Dursley's had treated him.

The fact his scar has not hurt anymore actually worried and relieved Harry to the same extent. Even though he did not like the pain at least he knew when Voldemort was active when it did, but he was relieved that he did not have that pain anymore. The Dursley's were not helping matters. The whole family was treating him like he had the plague. When he entered a room everyone left. At first, Harry was happy about this, but now he felt more of an outcast than ever. He wondered whether or not he would feel as part of anything again. The only time they talked to him was to make sure he was writing his friends especially Sirius.

He shook his head resentfully and reached for his glasses from his nightstand. He looked at his clock which read 5:30 am. Harry shook his head again. It was going to be another long day. Harry looked over at Hedwig's cage which stood empty on his desk. Harry wondered vaguely where she was. He got up and went to his desk. He sat down and pulled out the photo album that his friend Hagrid had given him during his first year at Hogwarts. The photos were staring at him. Harry traced the pictures of his family and friends. Harry never felt so cut off from everyone till now.

The day Dumbledore had told him that he would either have to be a victim or a murderer. He knew his friends were worried about him, but they did not understand for Harry did not understand himself. Harry slammed his photo album shut and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen no one was up yet. This suited Harry just fine. He ate the breakfast that he made at his own pace. After he finished eating he cleaned the kitchen up so Aunt Petunia would not have a reason to talk to him. He did not dare ask about the letter that Dumbledore had sent with him when he was left on their doorstep. He went back up to his room.

As he entered his room, he saw Hedwig enter through the opened window. She hooted softly and landed on his bed. There was a message attached to her leg. Harry went over to her and took the message off her leg. Hedwig went over to her cage to get some sleep. Harry stared at the message in his hand. Part of him wanted to rip on the message to experience some type of contact with the outside world. Another part of him wanted to avoid contact with the outside world for a while more. Harry placed the message on his desk and walked out the door to get away from the house before the Dursley's even woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 (Dudley's Nightmare)**

As Harry stopped his swinging motion, he did not take his eyes off Dudley. Harry could not imagine what Dudley could want except maybe to beat him up. Dudley, he thought, had been acting funny ever since he had come back to Privet Drive for the summer. Dudley walked towards him, but still did not say a word. Dudley settled his bulky frame next to Harry in the next swing. He still did not say a word. Dudley just set the swing in motion. Harry sat in his still swing very confused.

After a few minutes, Dudley stopped his swing. Harry was just about to stand to leave Dudley to in his own devices. When Dudley said,

"Do you ever forget?"

Harry looked at Dudley with a look of confusion for Harry had no idea what he was talking about.

"Forget what?" Harry replied.

"The nightmares that those creatures made me see and the feeling that you will never be happy again."

Harry sat back down in the swing, and he rocked himself back and forth for a minute before he replied. This was the first time Dudley had ever sought him out not to beat him up. He thought about all of his encounters with dementors in the past. Did a person ever forget the feeling of happiness being sucked out of him, or the nightmares that the dementors feed on? No, Harry thought, a person never did forget an encounter with a dementor.

Harry looked back at Dudley and told him honestly,

"No I have not forgotten the feeling that you will never be happy again. As for the nightmares, eventually they will fade with time. A teacher at my school helped me deal with my nightmares. Dudley, why aren't you talking to Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia?"

"They would not understand. I thought you might understand considering you faced them before. They especially would not want to talk about what happen. They would try to shove the issue under the table again."

"What happened to you, Dudley?"

Dudley stood up fast with his fist clenched. Harry thought that Dudley was going to hit him for being so nosy. After another minute Dudley started speaking and remembering like it was yesterday.

"_Dudley let that kid go," his mom said._

_Dudley released the kid that he had in a head lock. Dudley looked at his mom and said, "Mom, we were just having fun."_

"_I know, honey, but it is time to eat," his mom replied. _

_Dudley wondered briefly if Harry was enjoying his time with Mrs. Figg. A smile crossed his lips as he took a bite of his hamburger. After the meal, Dudley went back to the beach. He saw the kid that he had in the headlock earlier. Dudley thought it might be fun to beat him up some more. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the alley. _

"_Did you think that you would get away from me so easily?" said Dudley. "I will teach you a lesson about that."_

_Dudley finished having his fun with the boy, and searched for another person to have fun with. He saw a boy who was wading in the ocean. Dudley watched him for a while. Hoping the boy would come out of the ocean. _

_Dudley got tired of waiting for the boy to come out of the ocean. He decided to go after him. Dudley swam underwater most of the way till he got to the boy. He tried to pull the boy into a headlock. Instead, the boy stunned Dudley for a minute, and he managed to get away from him. Dudley, who had always been big boned according to his mother, could not regain his breath at first, and then his leg cramped. His mom who had been watching at the shore started to scream when she noticed that Dudley was in trouble. Suddenly, Dudley went under the water and could not make his body come up for air. Then he felt something grab him, and he started to go full speed towards the shore. Dudley passed out._

"When I woke up, Mom said that the current must have pushed me to shore, and that we were just going to put the incident behind us. It was never brought up again. I had forgotten all about it till this summer when those dementos things attacked us."

Harry stared at Dudley. He had never heard about what happened that day till now. Suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere and slugged Harry in the stomach. Dudley turned around and left the park. Harry just stood there trying to catch his breath. He sat back down on the swing and rocked himself back and forth, and wondered who had saved Dudley? Was it possible that Aunt Petunia had magical powers? Harry shook his head vigorously. That was not possible. Aunt Petunia could not be magical. He left the park and slowly made his way back to the Dursley's. He had time yet before Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon got up to start their day.

After Harry went into the house, he headed straight to his room. He thought he would practice his Occlumency and do some homework maybe for the rest of the day. He knew that leaving the house in the mornings was not the wisest move he could ever make, but he could not stand day after day cooped up in his room. So, he did not think it was wise to press his presence on any of the Dursley's especially Uncle Vernon considering what happened last summer more than necessary. When he entered his room he noticed two barn owls setting on his bed. Harry walked over to the owls and removed the lettersHe noticed that the writing on them, one was from Lupin, and the other one was from someone who script he did not recognize. The barn owls hooted softly and flew out of the window. Harry walked over to his desk where the first message lay. Harry recognizes Hermonie's writing on it.He put all three letters in the draw in his desk. He thought about what happened this morning, but he was not quite ready to face anyone yet. Harry pulled out three pieces of parchment. On all three of the parchments he wrote the exact same thing:

_I am fine_

_Harry_

He addressed the three letters to Ron, Lupin, and Hermonie. He hoped this would placate them for a while. He needed a little more time. Harry realized could not run from his future, but he could not face it at this time. He was just too tired. He attached the letters to Hedwig. He told her where to take the letters. Harry lay down on the bed and started once again to try to clear his mind of all the emotion and thoughts from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 (The Unopened Letters)**

Harry woke up the next morning with a start. He reached for his glasses so he could see the time on his clock. His alarm clock read 2:00 pm. This was the first night that the dreams had left him alone. Harry got up and went down stairs. No one was in the kitchen. Harry did not hear anything in the rest of the house either. He checked all the rooms downstairs. They were all emptied. He also noticed that the Dursley's car was missing. Harry was not surprised that the Dursley's had not told him that they were leaving. Harry went back to the kitchen and made himself something to eat. He ate quickly in case the Dursley decided to come home. Harry went back to his room. He glanced over at his desk.

Suddenly, a sharp pain made him fall to his knees. This was the first pain that had come to him since he had left school. The pain brought tears to his eyes. He was swallowed rapidly trying not to vomit. He tried to clear his mind away from all emotions and thoughts. As he tried to do this, the pain stopped as fast as it has come. Harry was so tired that he decided to lie down on the floor where he was and closed his eyes.

When his eyes opened again the moon was shining. Hedwig was beside him hooting softly. He sat up, and he petted Hedwig in a reassuring way. Hedwig was satisfied that he was now okay flew out of the window. Harry got up and stretched. He glanced at his clock and shook his head. He turned and went to the desk. He pulled out the three unopened messages that he had gotten the day before. He reached up and rubbed his scar. He knew that he could not avoid his destiny any longer. Harry opened the first message from Hermonie:

_Harry,_

_My parents are worried about you. You know how they are. Our place still needs to be clean out, but we have taken care of the vermin. I hope to see you soon._

_Hermonie_

Harry knew why Hermonie had to write in code. That way if the letter would be intercepted Voldemort would not know what they mean. Harry had to grin at the line that said that her parents were worried about him. He was not even sure that Hermonie's parents who were Muggles knew what was going on at Hogwarts in the last five years. His guess would be no. Harry set aside Hermonie's letter and picked up Lupin's.

_Harry,_

_Things are coming ahead_.

Harry wondered what was going on. He knew that Voldemort was angry about something. For he had let his control slip, Harry did not know how he knew that, but it was true. Harry reached toward the last letter and opened it up.

_You have taken from me. I will get it you for that._

Harry eyes widen in reaction to the letter. What had he taken? He had taken nothing. What was this person talking about? Harry did not know, but he knew what he had to do. He reached for some parchment and wrote:

_It's time._

Harry signed his name. He got up from the desk and walked over to the window. He looked over the street, and he had a feeling of calmness had come over him. Harry knew that he had made the right decision. He saw Hedwig fly toward him. It seemed the Hedwig also knew that it was time to go back to where he belonged.


	5. Home Again

**Chapter 4(Home Again)**

Harry woke up the next morning. Hedwig was still gone. He went down to get something to eat. Later Harry made his way back to his room. He decided to pack his trunk just in case. Hedwig flew in the window and landed near Harry. Hedwig did not have a letter attached to her leg. Harry did not understand. He guesses they would call him when he was wanted. Harry wondered how much longer he was supposed to wait.

While Harry was practicing his Occlumency the phone rang. Harry ignored the ring for he could not imagine who would call him. Suddenly he heard his Uncle Vernon yell at him from downstairs.

"Harry, come down here right now and get this phone!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry went down the stairs quickly wondering who was calling him. When he reached the phone Uncle Vernon handed over the phone with the ugliest look that he had ever given to Harry. As Harry held up the phone to his ear, and Uncle Vernon went into the living room.

"Hello," Harry said into the phone.

"Harry, it is Lupin. How are you?" said Lupin.

Harry was so surprised that he almost dropped his phone.

"I am fine. How is everything going?"

"Fine. Listen, we can not talk long. Be ready to go tonight."

"How are we getting there?"

"You will see. I will see you soon. Bye."

Lupin hung up the phone before Harry could say bye. Harry hung up the phone. Suddenly, Uncle Vernon came out of the living room. His face was red. Harry looked at him.

"I am leaving tonight for the rest of the summer," Harry said to Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon stopped and stared at Harry for a minute. He turned around and went back into the living room. Harry shrugged. Harry started going to his room to make sure he had packed everything. Harry wondered how they were going to get there this time. Harry smiled as he remembered the other ways he has left the house of Privet Drive ever since he was in Hogwarts.

Harry spent the rest of the day in his room reading. About 6 o'clock, the Dursley's car pulled out of the driveway, and it has not come back. Harry turned off his light at 10 pm. He was starting thinking that Lupin and the others had forgotten him. Harry closed his eyes hoping nothing had happened to his friends. About an hour later, Harry shot up in bed when he heard his door squeak open. He grabbed for his wand that he always kept within reaching distance.

"Harry," the voice said, "it is me."

Harry recognizing the voice, he still did not lower his wand. He still did trust the fact that it sounded like Lupin. The overhead light came on. Harry finally lowered his wand a little bit. He reached behind him for his glasses. Once the room came into focus, he could see Lupin clearly.

"I see I finally convinced you," said Lupin.

"Yeah. You should not come into a room without knocking or something first," said Harry.

"Having a nice summer."

"It's all right."

"You already packed."

"Yeah. Who else is here?"

"You will see."

Lupin and Harry double checked his room to make sure that Harry had not missed anything. Lupin pointed his wand at the trunk and said, "Loctomotor." Harry's trunk rose in the air. Harry followed Lupin and his trunk down the stairs. When they entered the kitchen Harry heard a voice say "Lumos." Harry saw Bill Weasley holding his wand.

"Hello Harry. Nice house," said Bill.

"Just you two this time," said Harry.

"Yeah. No more of us will fit," said Bill.

Harry looked questionably at Bill and Lupin. "Fit?"

"You'll see," said Bill with a grin on his face.

Harry shook his head a little. "So, when are we leaving?"

"When our ride gets here," replied Bill.

"So, are you having a nice summer?" said Lupin.

"With the Dursleys?" Harry replied.

A knock on the Dursley's back door made Harry jump. Bill moved towards the door with his wand out. Harry withdrew his wand from his back pocket and held it ready. Lupin did the same. Bill opened the back door. Harry noticed that it was pitch black outside. A black motorcycle landed in the backyard. Lupin grinned at Charlie Weasley on the motorcycle.

"Hi, Harry. Are you ready to go?" said Charlie.

"Yeah, where did that bike come from?" asked Harry.

"Hagrid, let us borrow it to take you away from here," said Lupin.

Bill, Lupin, and Charlie looked at each other briefly while Harry was staring at the motorcycle. Harry climbed into the motorcycle bucket next to Charlie.

"Here," Charlie said as he threw a hat at Harry, "mom wants you to wear it. That way you won't get sick."

Harry looked at the hat and thought that was just like Mrs. Weasley. She was the only one he knew that fussed at him like he was one of her own son. Suddenly, he could not wait to see her again. Harry placed the hat on his head and looked up at Charlie.

"Where are we headed?" asked Harry.

"Headquarters."

Lupin came to stand next to Harry. "We will meet you there with your trunk," he said, "I left a note for the Dursleys that you will back next summer."

Harry really wished he did not have to come back again, but at least he understood now why he had to come back. He shook his head and wish that it was not true. Charlie started the motor of the motorcycle and lifted it into the air. Charlie took an object out of his pocket and pointed it towards the street. Small lights flew out of the object lighting up the street below. The trip to 12 Grimmauld was more pleasant than it was last time. Charlie and Harry did not talk for most of the trip. Harry noticed that Charlie was looking at him in a strange way. Harry wondered if he knew about the prophecy. Harry felt a little anxious now that he was actually on his way.

"We are close to the headquarters," said Charlie out of the blue. Charlie looked like he wanted to say more, but he did not.

"Who is there?" Harry asked.

"No one, Mom and Dad are coming tomorrow with Ron and Hermonie. Fred and George are probably going to show up later this week. Their business is really booming."

Harry was glad that his friends were coming.

"Are you still working with the dragons?"

"Yeah, I am on vacation, and I was at loose ends."

Part of Harry wanted to ask about Voldemort, but he restrained himself.

Charlie pulled out the object out of his pocket and proceeded to click it 6 times. The street went completely dark. The motorcycle landed in front of 12 Grimmauld Drive. Harry climbed out of his bucket seat. Charlie came and stood by the motorcycle. He took at his wand and pointed it at the motorcycle. It disappeared with a loud crack. Charlie walked before Harry and pushed the doorbell. Lupin opened the door to allow them entrance. Harry followed Charlie in. Lupin shut the door.

"Welcome back, Harry," Lupin said quietly behind Harry, "your trunk is already in your room. It is late. You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Harry knew that Lupin was right. Ever since he had come into the house memories seemed to be flooding him. Part of him kept expecting Sirius to come out to tell him that his death did not happen. It was just a mistake. Harry headed for the stairs toward the room that he had slept in last summer. He turned and looked at the group.

"Goodnight," he said. He turned around and entered the room. He went to the bed and lay down. He took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. He stared at the ceiling trying to clear his mind. Harry knew that he would not get to sleep tonight.


End file.
